90 days
by Autumnbaby120
Summary: His parents were going away for the whole summer, 90 days to be exact. It was not something either one of them prepared for. Rated M because it might end up darker then when it first started.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Day 5

"Are you done?" She asked from her spot by the kitchen entrance. She was hungry, and the twerp was taking too long with lunch. All he had to do was grilled some bread and cheese, fried some eggs and make her a grilled cheese egg sandwich. It really was not that hard.

"No!" Timmy hissed from his spot by the oven. It was not easy making a grilled cheese egg sandwich despite what his babysitter thought. It took patience and precision. Leave the bread and cheese in the oven too long and the bread would burn, leave it in not long enough, and the cheese would never defrost and melt upon the bread sufficient to give the sandwich it needed delicious taste. Then the was the matter of frying said eggs needed for said sandwich without any oil in the house. Which of course was a situation that they, he really, could have avoided if his sitter acted like the adult that she was supposed to be. Instanced, of the little waste of walking nothingness that she acted like 24/7.

Vicky rolled her eyes at his answer, pushed herself off the wall she had been leaning upon and approached him. Timmy too busy watching their, well mostly her, meal spin around in the oven took no notice of her creeping closer and closer until...

"I think it is ready," Vicky said as she leaned over him to get a view of the sandwich. As she does her breast brushed against his back. The contract of his back touching her front sent a chilled down her spin and a soft moan to almost escape her lips. She had forgotten she hadn't placed on a bra that morning. Why? Because she had been planning on going for a swim later that day. That and it had been a bit hot.

Vicky withheld a sigh of annoyance. Sometimes she forgets that she was no longer living at her house, a place where she could go braless and shirtless and not a soul noticed or if they did notice would have said a word. One because she was family and two because if they had said anything, she would have retaliated with violence. Ahhhh...good old home.

The red hair took in a deep breath and hoped the young boy did not notice her hard nipples poking at him through her shirt. And if he did not to think anything of it.

"It's not ready," The twelve-year-old said then turned his head and stared up at her. The was no fear in his eyes. Once upon a time the used to be fear in those eyes."Can you get off me? Your breath stink."

Vicky scowled at his statement but stood as he turned back around to watch their, mostly her, sandwiches.

"Whatever," She said then turned to leave the kitchen, arms over her head stretching. Well... pretending to stretch anyways. She really did not want the tween to see her stiff nipples through her t-shirt. It was just so...unbecoming. Beside little boys were not her type. Males her age? Sure. Male older than her? Definitively! Little twelve-year-old boys? Yeah...No.

"I am going to give you ten minutes," She paused at the kitchen entrance. " if it is not ready I am coming back in here and you and that kitchen sink over there" She pointed to her left. "are going to become fast friends...again."

Timmy rolled his eyes at her from his spot but held his tongue. He made not fear his babysitter as much as he did when he was younger because he realized even she had limits imposed upon her as a babysitter; however that did not mean she wasn't capable of making his life hell within said limits.

"And you better not be rolling your eyes at me," She said as she exited the kitchen, causing the young boy to chuckle a bit. Sometimes he forgot how well his sitter knew him sometimes.

"Yeah...yeah..." He whispered then stood ready to try his hands at frying eggs without any oil. As he when about the act, he muttered a curse word now and really was not easy making fry eggs without any oil.

Less than ten minutes later when no food arrived at Vicky location upon the living room couch, she returned to the kitchen as promised.

"Am hungry," She announced as she stepped back into the room. "Where is my food?"

Timmy, who was pulling out the slices of bread covered in cheese from the oven that very moment, looked her way and sighed, a bit annoyed. Making fry eggs without oil was annoying.

"Shut up," He replied to her. He was supposed to be the one demanding food. He was the child, and she was the babysitter. She was meant to be feeding him not making him cook for her.

"Feed me," Vicky said ignoring his statement. "Am hungry!"

Timmy took in a deep breath, then slowly let it out.

"Okay..." He replied as he sat the tray down on the kitchen island counter and turned to grabbed the bowl of fry eggs. "Firstly, it hasn't been ten minutes!" He paused then continued. "Secondly, if you are so hungry? Order something!"

Vicky rolled her eyes at him. She was the hungry one, and he was bitching. She was the victim here. What did he have to complain about? She had expected food ten minutes ago, and the was none. She should be the one bitching. Urg! Annoying kid.

"Firstly" She listed off her fingers. " when I say it is passed ten minutes it is passed ten minutes," She said then tapped a second finger. "Secondly, if I want to eat your home cook meal and not order something. Well...I am entitled to it!"

Timmy paused in his movement and quickly turned her way, a scowled on his lips. He was so sick and tired of her and her selfishness. Most of all he was sick and tired of his life.

"No!" He shouted quickly heading her way. "You are not entitled to it." He pointed at her as he drew closer and closer to her. " You are the babysitter! You... should be feeding me!" He pointed at himself. " Not I cooking for you!"

"Well..." Vicky said as she removed herself from near the kitchen entrance and moved to meet him, the was something slow and deadly about the way she moved. Timmy knew that move and so he took a step back and then another until he was back up against the kitchen counter where he had placed the bowl of sort of fry eggs he had made less than a minute or two ago.

"What are you going to do about it," She whispered into his ears as she leaned into him, sending chilies up his back. "Slave boy?"

Timmy scowled deepen, but he held his tongue. Instanced he glanced up at her with all the hate he could muster.

"I hate you," He said, after a couple of minutes had passed between them just staring at each other, as he broke eye contract. He really hated the red haired woman.

Vicky for her part broke into a laugh then grabbed his cheeks and begun to pinch them.

"Oh!" She said as she smiled evilly down at him. "Ain't you just cute. Yes, you are! Oh yes, you are! Did the little twerp get his feelings hurt because he couldn't get his way? Awe...So cute!"

Timmy annoyed with her action smacked her hands away from his cheeks. It was bad enough his grandmother, and her friends did it every Christmas and every holiday break with his grandparents but to be subjugated to it by his babysitter was just...just...Urg!

Vicky stared at her hand he had just slapped then his face then her hand again. Finally, her eyes paused upon his face as her fingers shaped into fists and her lips curled into a smile then without a second thought she punched him squarely in the face.

Timmy gasped at the contract of fist meeting chin as he fell to the floor. As he fell, Vicky noted the was something like tears in his in eyes.

"What a baby," She rolled her eyes then stepped over him. She grabbed the bowl of fry eggs behind him and turned back the way she came. That would teach him for getting all mouthy with her. Did she look like his weak-willed parents or something? Urg! Stupid brat.

"These are delicious," She said as she paused at the kitchen entrance, her eyes narrowed his way. "I will give you ten more minutes, don't mess it up."

Then she left, back to her television watching or whatever.

"What a bitch," Timmy whispered into the empty room then slowly got up and processed to make more eggs. He really hated his life.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Day 9

"Dude," Chester said over the phone. "Are we ever going to get together or what?"

Timmy stared up at his room ceilings and withheld another sigh from escaping his lips as he turned over on his side. His eyes scanned the room then landed about two to three feet away from his position upon his bed.

He frowned. The clock by his bedside read one o clock. Upon seeing the time he tightens his eyes closed then slowly opened them. It was late, and he had things to do the next morning. He had to cut this short. Vicky hated it when he did chores half asleep.

"Sorry," He told his friend as he ran his fingers through his hair. As he tried to think of how to cut their conversation short. "I just can't."

The was a paused on the line then A.J, who had been listening to his two friends speak, spoke up.

"The witch?" The bald boy asked, and Timmy bitterly chuckled.

"Why else?" He said, and he heard a heavy sighed escaped his two friends. Timmy closed his eyes again and tried not to cry. Life wasn't fair. It was summer, and they could not hang out all because Vicky decided they shouldn't. Life was not fair.

"It's okay," Chester spoke up after a while, his voice sounded bitter. Timmy noted the blonde did not sound like he believed his owe words. "Maybe some other time?"

"Yeah..." A.J spoke, and Timmy sadly nodded as he answered in agreement.

"Okay," He said. They all knew the wasn't going to be a next time, not anytime soon anyways. Not until his parents returned from their so call "business" trip.

A silence fell over the three boys; it whispered of defeat and helplessness. It spoke of their status in life, of the fact that because they were children that they held no rights and no power unless given so by those older them. It was a horrible silence that they all hated.

"I hate her," Chester said after awhile.

"I know," Timmy replied.

"I wish she was-" A.J joined.

"Me too," Timmy whispered, and the three giggled at the thought, the unspoken words of what they wished to happen to Vicky hovered between them. It almost made Timmy feel better about his situation, almost.

"I got to go, guys," He said after awhile, once their laughter had ceased. His friends understanding his predicament answered.

"Good night Timmy,"

"Good night," He told them and the phone line when dead. Closing his little flip phone, because his parents thought he wasn't yet ready for a smartphone, Timmy leaned over to his bedside table. Placing his cell phone upon the table wooden surface, he leaned ever more and off his lamp switch. Once the light departed from his room, the twelve-year-old leaned back into bed and processed to sleep. He had another day of slave work awaiting him in less than six hours; he wanted to get as many zzz's as he could before then.

Of course, sleep never graced him with her presence and so less then twenty minutes later his eyes flew open. He was too restless to sleep. His angry and sadness about his life, his situation, refused to let him sleep.

Pushing his blanket off himself, he swung his legs over his bed and sat up. From outside his room, coming through his window, he noted the sounds of cats and dogs and a car or two driving down the street. It was a typical night. Frowning, he stood. Maybe a glass of warm milk could help him sleep? Maybe?

"Maybe," The boy whispered hopefully into his dark room.

The twelve-year-old, leaving his warm bed behind, quietly opened his bedroom door. When he had pushed the door opened -enough- he stepped through the open space and begun his journey down the hall, heading for the stairs.

As he when, he thought up ways on how to get past the "witch."

He knew if he just got passed Vicky's - his parents actually- bedroom that he was as good as gold.

Tipping toeing, Timmy made it to his parents' door and paused. He knew he had to be very careful. Vicky was a light sleeper. One wrong sound and she would be awake, ready to destroy whoever had awakened her. It had happened once before.

Closing his eyes Timmy listened, trying to locate the sound of Vicky snores.

Okay, that was the noise of the refrigeration down the stairs... And that was a car driving by. Now...two dogs barking. Yet... no sound of snoring. Tighten his eyes close, he concentrated. At first, he thought maybe his sitter was up reading or something. It happens. However when he did not hear the sound of paper touching flesh, he dismissed the idea. A few seconds later of rejecting the idea that Vicky was up and reading, he heard it. It was strange. It was weird. It sounded like soft moans. It sounded strange coming from the room that once belonged to his parents. Opening his eyes and a bit curious, Timmy leaned down as quietly as he could to the door keyhole and peeped into the bedroom.

What he saw both shock and confused. Shock him because he had never seen his babysitter in the position she was currently in before and confused because it made his stomach stirred in a way he did not understand. It was a very uncomfortable feeling. He did not like it.

Slowly Timmy stood up and back away from the door, his milk idea forgotten. As he headed back to his room and his bed, he tried not to remember what he had seen through the keyhole of his parents' bedroom. He tried not to remembered; Vicky spread out upon his parents' bed, naked, eyes closed, her right hand clinging her bared breast and her left hand between her legs moving back and forward. It was weird.

Once he made it into his room and bed, the young boy pulled his blanket over his head and waited for the day. He knew he was not going to sleep that night.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Day 13

"Hey!" She called from her spot by the pool as she took a sip of her ice tea. Timmy paused in his flower watering and looked her way. The was a scowled upon his face. It was too hot to be dealing with Vicky and her b.s. "Twerp!"

"What?" He answered and Vicky smiled at him in that sickly sweet way she always did whenever she was about to cause him pain.

"Come here," She said as she bidden him with her fingers. Timmy rolled his eyes and moved closer to her as he muttered under his breath.

"Yes?" He hissed once they were close but not too close. He wanted enough space to be able to flee if the need arise.

"I need sunscreen," She told him as she handed him a bottle label sunscreen. Timmy took it, shook it and realized it was empty. His scowled deepen.

"You have hands and feet," He told her as his hate of her lazy behavior surfaced. "Go and get your own stinking sunscreen! I am not your slave."

Vicky smiled up at him as she took another sip of her drink. "Or you go and get me a sunscreen and I do not knock the living daylight out of you." She said then battered her eyelashes at the boy. "Unless of course you wish to repeat yesterday."

Timmy scowled upon more but turned and headed back into the Turners house. As he walked away, Vicky watched.

"What a weakly," She whispered as his form entered the building. With him no long in view, she turned over, placed her drink down and picked up one of her magazines. It was an adult vision of the magazines she used to read when she was sixteen only with a bit more mature content. Opening up the magazine, a smile on her lips, Vicky began to read. All the latest gossips and jokes at her finger tip.

When Timmy returned from the house, he found his sitter on the grass, having fallen from her beach chair, laughing over something. Timmy raised a brow and wondered what was so funny but kept his tongue. A happy Vicky meant fewer chores, slave work as she liked to call it, for him.

"Here," He said thrusting the yellow bottle label sunscreen at the young woman laying on the grass in her bikini.

Vicky upon realizing Timmy presence stopped her laughter and sat up. She glanced up at the tween who glanced back down at her, annoyed. The was no feeling lost between the two.

"Did you get it?" Vicky asked, and Timmy shook the bottle in her face.

"Are you blind?" He replied then Vicky busted out laughing again. Timmy waited her out. Sometimes he wondered who was the adult and who was the child in their relationship because Vicky sure wasn't the adult between the two of them.

"Tell me when you are done," Timmy said, after a couple of minutes of his babysitter's nonstop laughter. Vicky upon hearing his voice glanced back up at him, giggled a bit then cleared her throat.

"Um..." She said as she stood. "Right," Giggled. "Gimme!" Then she grabbed the bottle from in the young boy hand.

A few seconds later she flung the bottle back at him.

"I hate the color," She said, and Timmy breathed out slowly as he felt a headache coming on. He really hated his sitter. What an ungrateful little...

"Whatever," the tween said then turned, ready to returned to his garden watering chore. He could not deal with his sitter at the moment. He made it no more than a step forward when he felt something warm wrapped itself around him, hugging him, chaining. He froze.

"You want to hear something funny," Vicky said as her wet lips touched his ears and Timmy felt a shiver run down his spine. A imagine that he had thought buried away in his mind surfaced, and the tween felt heat gathered in his lower region. The sensation made him uncomfortable. He didn't like it.

"No," He said after awhile, but Vicky pretended not to hear.

"Of course, you want to hear it," She said, and Timmy closed his eyes and resisted the urge to punch, bite or kick his babysitter. God how he really, really, wanted to.

"I did a test to find out the name of my future husband," She continued, and Timmy tensed at her statement. He did not like where he thought things were going. He had a bad feeling that he wasn't going to like whatever it was she was about to say.

"So?" He said as he turned, ready to cut her off, and looked up at her.

"So?" She smiled down at him as she absentmindedly twirled his brown locks then stop.

Timmy nodded then answered. "Yeah...So what?" He answered. "Not like I care,"

Vicky blinked down at him, as a shy smile climbed upon her lips. "But you should," She told him as her fingers, now no longer twirling his hair, began running, gently, up and down his arms causing goosebumps to creep up the boy's spine. It felt good, and he hated it. Timmy bit down upon his lips and closed his eyes. He waited. It did not take long before Vicky stopped her fingers movement. Timmy relieved opened his eyes and found himself face to face with his sitter, their nose almost touching and their lips inch apart. If one of their neighbors had looked across the fence, they would have thought the two kissing."Future husband."

Timmy's eyes widen, and his mouth opened then closed then opened again as fear leaped across his being as her statement settled in his mind. He?! Married to Vicky?! And the boy began to tremble. It was bad enough that she was his babysitter but to be married to her... like...like... his parents, like his grandparent, was so...so...scared that he busted out screaming, and Vicky busted out laughing one more.

"Haha!" She laughed as she let go of him and fell back down upon the grass. "Oh my God! Oh my God! You fell for it!"

Timmy upon realizing it was just a joke, that Vicky was just kidding, stopped his screaming, took in a deep breath, closed his eyes, breath out and then walked away from the laughing young woman. His fingers at his side, forming and reforming into fists. He felt like punching something


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Day 15

"Oh...Timmy?!" He heard Tootie called before he saw her from across the room. Upon her face was a broad grin. Trailing after her was his other female friend, Chloe.

"Hey Toots, Chloe," The tween greeted his two friends as they each took a seat on either side of him. It was strange seeing anyone his own age. "What are you all doing here?"

"Well..." Tootie said as she grabbed on to Timmy right arm and battered her eyelashes at him. Timmy simply stared down at her. Sometimes he wondered if his ex-stalker had really stopped liking him like the way she said she did. "I heard from a little birdie that Vicky was going to the Vet because her dog was sick and so...-"

She trailed off. Timmy frowned at her.

"And so?" He questioned as the two girls quickly shared a look. He knew that look. He hated that look.

"And so we um..." Chloe started then paused as she looked away from large brown eyes.

Timmy raised an eyebrow then seconds later scowled. "And so you just assumed that she was going to take me along."

"Yep!" Tootie shouted as Chloe tried to calm her down. "And you said it not me!"

"Why?"

Chloe and Tootie shared a looked again then Chloe spoke.

"Well..." She started slowly. "Well...um...because Vicky said you are worst then a pig and if she left you by yourself that you would destroy the house. Something about Twerps can't be trusted."

Timmy right eye twitched. He couldn't be trusted at his own house? And Vicky, miss good for nothing lazy butt, was the one saying this?

"Is that what she said now?" Timmy questioned just as the door leading into the vet office opened and out stepped Vicky and her monster of a dog.

"Yep! Got to go!"

Tootie and Chloe nodded then quickly stood up, and as quickly as they entered the waiting room they existed. They were both stay as afraid of the crimson haired woman as when they were ten. Unlike Timmy, who had to be kept alive and well or questions were going to be asked by authorities because Vicky was his babysitter, Tootie and Chloe held nothing of the same protection. After all, if something were to happen to them no one could blame Vicky, she was not their babysitter, and so the wasn't any limits imposed upon her, stopping her, when it came to hurting them as it came to him.

"Freaking cowards," Timmy hissed in the direction his two so-called friends had fled in. Vicky, once she finished speaking with her dog vet, walked over to Timmy and raised an eyebrow.

"Who are you talking to twerp?" She said as she took a seat next to him. Timmy simply scowled in answer.

Vicky rolled her eyes. "Tell me or become a nice chew toy for my pretty little doggie here." She threatens as a slowed smile creep up her lips. It was a very evil smile.

Timmy closed his eyes, took in a breath, opened his eyes and replied. "I heard from a little birdie that you think I can not handle being by myself for half an hour."

Vicky frowned then raised an eyebrow.

"I don't get your question," She said as she petted her dog upon his head. Her dog, in turn, groaned at Timmy. He did not like the brunette. The dog hated the tween with a passion.

Timmy scowled at the dog then sighed as he turned to glanced Vicky way. "Do you not trust me to stay by myself, at my own house for even half an hour?"

Vicky blinked, stared up at the ceilings, frowned then nodded. "Yes," She said. "You are worst then any animal, that includes wild ones, when it comes to house furniture." She paused allowed her words to sink in then continued. " So yeah... if I left you alone at home for about half an hour I am afraid by the time I return from where ever I had gone the place would be destroyed."

Timmy's eye twitched again. "That's not true,"

Vicky other eyebrow shot up.

"A year ago," She simply said, and Timmy raised an eyebrow. "Thanksgiving."

The boy scowled then waved away her statement. "I was eleven," He answered as he looked away a bit embarrassed and Vicky laughed. She leaned back in the waiting room chair and closed her eyes.

"Besides," He said slowly as he turned back to glanced at her. "That was your fault."

"Oh really now?" She turned his way, one eye open.

"Yeah." He continued. "It was your fault. If you simply had just-"

The young woman laughed cutting him off. "Oh...twerp." She said then stopped petting her dog, sat up straight and grabbed his cheeks. "You are so adorable."

Timmy glanced at her. "It's true." He groaned out, and she just laughed again.

"It is!" He repeated as he stood up, his eyes filled with angry. "It was your fault! If you had just left your monster of a dog out in the backyard, none of that would have happened. So stop telling people I am irresponsible! Because you are worst! You never clean up after yourself, you never cook, you never do laundry! All you do is sit in front of that-"

Vicky stopped laughing as his voice grew. He was so embarrassing. The boy had no sense when it came to the saying "everything has a place and a time." It was annoying.

"Twerp," She said cutting him off mid-sentence. Across the room, the vet secretary raised a brow at them and mouthed "everything okay?" Vicky simply nodded at her then grabbed Timmy and pulled him down back in his seat. Timmy, however, refused to be seated and begun to struggle.

"Let go!"

"Twerp," She repeated, this time, her voice dripping with ice. Timmy paused in his struggle and turned her way.

"What?" He said.

Vicky placed her hand on either side of his face and stared him in the eye as she slowly spoke.

"You. Are. A. Child." Then paused as she allowed her words to sink into his mind. Once she was satisfied that her words had reached him, she continued.

"I," She pointed to herself. "Am an adult." Timmy snorted, but Vicky ignored him and continued. "If I break something I pay for it myself. I do not need mommy and daddy to pay for it. I do not need to make excuses for my faults. You," She pointed at him. "Does."

Timmy opened his mouth to speak, but the young woman stared him down. " Secondly" She continued. "I own you since your parents are not around and can do with you as I see fit. And if that mean making you work like a slave? Well if it pleases me you will work as a slave. And if that means telling your little friends and everyone I know your not so grand acts. If it pleases me, I will. Now shut up and act proper or so help me God, twerp." The was a dark look in her eyes. "So help me God."

Once she was done speaking, and before Timmy could reply, the secretary across the room called out a number and Vicky stood.

"That's us." She said, cheerfully, as she picked up her dog and quickly approached the glass window the vet secretary sat behind. Once at the glass window, the vet secretary smiled at her, and Vicky returned the gestural.

"Kids," Vicky said, the secretary nodded, and the two women laughed.

"Yeah," the blond haired then pointed at a white paper bag. "Good luck," She said, and Vicky nodded her thanks then picked up the white bag and returned the way she had come. Once she was close enough to Timmy, she told the boy.

"Come on. We are heading home."

Timmy scowled but stood and followed after her.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Day 20

Ding!

Dong!

The door bell rang. Pausing in his dusting, Timmy placed away the apron he had being wearing and marched to the front door. On his way, he noted his sitter was coming down the stairs. She was dressed in a black mini dress and red heels. In her right hand was a brush that she was frantically running up and down her hair. She appeared to be heading out for a party.

Ding!

Dong!

Whoever was at the door rang again and Timmy quicken his pace. Once he reached the door, he turned away from his sitter heading into the kitchen and opened it.

"Yes?" He greeted the person on the other side of the door. He expected a pizza boy or something, however to his surprise he found himself greeted by two pairs of large breasts.

Frowning, the tween lifted his head and glanced up at the person the breasts belonged to. A pair of blue, teal, eyes stared down at him.

"Is this like the Turners house?" The young woman before Timmy questioned as she twirled her purple locks. She was pretty, prettier than any girl the tween had ever met. Prettier then even Trixie.

"Um..." Timmy said as he slowly swayed back and forward, gigging. The woman rolled her eyes at him.

"Is it?" She repeated, and Timmy made to replied when Vicky cut him off mid sentence.

"Lauren!" The red hair shouted as she pushed the tween out of the way and engulfed the young woman upon the stairs into a hug.

Lauren rolled her eyes but returned the hug. Timmy's eyebrows knotted into a frown.

"Whatever," the purple haired woman said as the two broke their hug. "Are you ready?"

Vicky nodded, grinning from ears to ears.

"Yep!" She said. "Just give me five more."

Lauren rolled her eyes again but nodded her understanding as the two turned to head back into the two stair home.

Timmy who was watching the exchange frowned. He noted that Lauren was dressed up just as Vicky, only different was that she had on a green dress and black heels, and it troubled him.

"Um..." Timmy spoke up from his place right of his sitter, and the two women turned his way, glaring.

"What?!" Vicky said, and the tween almost regretted speaking up, almost. "Twerp?"

"Are you..." He paused, cleared his throat then continued. "Where are you going?"

Vicky frowned, blinked, then opened her mouth to speak. However before she could utter a sentence, Lauren spoke.

"Shut up brat. Adults are talking." She sneered at him, and Timmy scowled. His little crush on the purple haired woman forgotten. It was one thing for his sitter to treat him with no respect, as a child. It was another matter altogether for a total strange to treat him as such.

He narrowed his eyes. Typical that his sitter would be friends with a rude person like Lauren.

"I wasn't speaking to you," He answered then turned to Vicky.

"Vicky, " He said. "Where are you going?"

His sitter stared back at him, a grin on her lips. She appeared proud. For what? The tween had no clue.

He frowned, and Vicky laughed.

"See," She said not answering his question but turning toward Lauren instanced. "Pay up. I am better."

Timmy frown deepen.

Lauren scowled, pulled out her purse and handed Vicky some bill of cash.

"Whatever," The purple haired woman said as the red hair pocked the bills, placing them between her breasts. Vicky just laughed again then continued on her way into the two stair house, ignoring the tween in the process. Lauren followed after her, muttering something.

Timmy, long forgotten, ignored watched them go.

"Girls are so weird," He muttered then followed after the two women, closing the door behind him. From the kitchen direction, he could hear the two woman whispering to each other in a hushed voice and now and then busting out laughing.

Shaking his head at how somewhat average his sitter was acting, like a regulate girl, like Tootie and Chloe, Timmy picked up his duster and returned to his chores.

A few seconds after resuming his work, he was called.

"Hey, twerp!"

Rolling his eyes at his sitter lack of creativity nicknames for him, the tween approached the kitchen.

"What?" He said once he was close enough to be heard by his sitter with out yelling. In other words, once he entered the kitchen.

"Go get dress," Vicky told him from her position by the kitchen window. In her hand was what appeared to be a can of her favorite soda. Beside her, seated at a mini-roundtable was Lauren texting.

Timmy raised an eyebrow then looked toward the little bird clock on the wall then back toward his sitter. The clock read twenty passed five.

"Why?" He asked. They both knew his crew was in about an hour, give or take about ten minutes. They both also knew his parents liked to call the house phone during that time. Something, something, checking up on their little boy. That and the tween didn't want to go to whatever party because it appeared to be a party, which Vicky was going to. He was stayed a child, even if he was forced to act otherwise because of his sitter, and he really was not ready to attend an adult party. He had watched enough television to kind of figure out what usually when down at these so call parties, and he wasn't ready. Beside he feared his sitter getting drunk and thus stranding them at whatever place they were going. Television had taught him enough to know to expect that to happen. He was just that unlucky and his sitter was just that irresponsible.

Vicky rolled her eyes, and Lauren smirked at her.

"Because I said so," She answered but Timmy shook his head. He wasn't having it.

"No." He answered and Lauren busted out laughing. Vicky eyes narrowed and Timmy quickly followed his statement with.

"It is pass five." He pointed to the clock. "My parents will be calling soon. I can't leave, or they might think something is wrong."

He explained, but Vicky eyes just narrowed even more and for a moment Timmy thought she wasn't going to listen, but then she sighed.

"Fine," She said, and Lauren gasped at her. Timmy smiled, in relief and almost stuck his tongue out at the purple headed woman who was gasping at his sitter like as if she had grown a second head or something, almost. "Whatever."

Lauren raised an eyebrow.

"But-" The purple haired woman said then stood and turned on the red hair, hissing. Vicky hissed back, and Timmy wondered if the two woman where snakes or something. "What about Ryan? You promised that you would hook us up!"

"Lauren-" Vicky started, but the other woman wasn't having it.

"But you promised! You-"

"Lauren!"

"What?!"

"It's fine," Vicky said as she turned back to face Timmy, a smirk on her lips and the tween felt a dread climbed his body. He did not like the way his sitter was looking at him, all evil like."Since little Timmy can't go cause of his parents, we will just have it here instanced." She laughed as Timmy gasped at her. " Text everyone and let them know. Party at the Tuners' place."

Timmy upon hearing the statement coming from his sitter's mouth, gasped in horror. Forget his parents, forget being stranded at some stranger's place, as long as he wasn't going to be the one cleaning up afterward. Call him selfish, call him self-center, he just couldn't deal with having to clean up after a party. He couldn't.

"No!" He shouted. "I will change!"

He turned around and quickly headed in the direction of the stairs. Vicky and Lauren watched him go then the red hair turned to her friend and said.

"How long before they get here?"

Lauren smiled at her.

"In about five."

"Good." The red hair said, and Lauren simply laughed.

"We are so good at this acting stuff," She said. "Can't believe he fell for it."

And the two woman giggled.

About ten minutes later Timmy came running down the stairs,all dressed up, only to find his family living room packed with strangers and Vicky dancing up upon the little coffee table with Lauren. Slowly the young boy turned back around and headed back the way he came. Running down his cheeks were hot tears of frustration. It just wasn't fair. It really, really, wasn't fair that he -a good person - could end up with a horrible no good lying sitter like Vicky. A sitter that never listened and always disregarded him in favor of having things her way.

Vicky, from her position upon the brown coffee table, watched his retrieving form from the corner of her eyes with a soft frown. How she gone too far?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 1: Day 22

"What else do we need, twerp?" Vicky asked as she strolled down the meat and produce aisle, trailing after her with the shopping cart was Timmy.

"Eggs," The little boy said not looking her way, his face expressionless. "Maybe," He muttered dishearteningly, and Vicky resisted punching him. Every since a day or two days ago, when she had thrown her house party despite his pleases for otherwise, he had been acting well... very un-twerp like and it bothered her. Why? Because it was as if someone had taken a bucket of cold water and wasted it on him, and in the process destroyed all that he was as a person, leaving behind an empty shell of a zombie. All his passion, anger, life was gone. It really, really, bothered her. How was she going to have any fun with an emotional zombie?

"Stop it," She hissed at him.

"Stop what?" He shrugged as she placed the eggs in the basket and begun to roll away. Vicky closed her eyes, took in a deep breath then let it, slowly. A few seconds later she opened her eyes and followed him. It was going to be a long shopping trip.

"Is that all?" She questioned once she fell into steps with him.

Timmy shrugged again, and Vicky sighed.

"Whatever," She said as they got into line. Less then five minutes later they were at the check out section being greeted by one Raul. He was cute and instantly Vicky liked him. He was her type. Tall, dark and handsome. What more could a girl ask for?

"Hi," Raul said. "pretty lady and welcome to the Food store."

And Vicky giggled. Beside her, Timmy stiffed then hissed something under his breath. Both adults ignored him.

"Typical," The tween hissed again as his hands formed into fists by his side. He was sicked of it.

Neither adults paid him any mind.

"Thank you," Vicky narrowed her eyes as she read the rave haired young man name tag. "Raul," Then giggled again when the check out boy winked at her.

"You are welcome. You," Deep green eyes looked Vicky up and down, causing the young woman to blush a deep red, as a tongue slide over pink lips licking them. "Sexy thing."

"Oh you," Vicky sighed as she leaned over the cash register to gaze deeply into Raul's eyes. Timmy having enough of the two love birds spoke up from his spot behind Vicky.

"Any day now," He said, but the two continued to ignore him. The tween rolled his eyes then scoffed. Of course, they would go to a store and Vicky would fall in love with some guy. It was Ricky all over again. God how he hated Ricky. But mostly how he wanted to destroy the young woman happiness, as she had destroyed his over the years.

"Oh look fire!" Timmy said but nothing. The two love birds just continued staring at each other.

"Am dying!"

Nothing.

"A flying pig!"

Stay nothing.

Silences then...

"Vicky suck at cooking," He said after a while, and Vicky instantly turned her head to glanced down at him. Timmy smiled back at her all innocence like. Payback was a bitch.

"Shut up," Vicky scoffed then turned back to her one true love.

"What the little twerp meant to say was that I am not a renounce world chef so do not expect the best, my love." She whispered to Raul as she gently touched his cheeks and caressed it. Raul nodded his understanding as he smiled at her.

"It's okay my love," He said as he picked up her hands and the two continued staring into each other eyes. "I know how to cook,"

Timmy scowled deepen.

"She can't do laundry," He spoke up again and this time, Vicky kicked him. Raul just laughed.

"It's okay," He said. "We can go to the washers,"

Timmy closed his eyes, tighten it, and withheld a scream. Of course, the evil monster would find a saint to fall in love with her. And of course that was something that could work to his advantage as well. Something, something, the holier they are, the harsher their condemnation and the more severed their call for justice.

When he opened his eyes, he was ready.

"She can't clean!" He said. "She can't cook! She lays around all day and unless she is going out she doesn't take a bath," Ricky raised an eyebrow at that statement, and Vicky's face turned beet red. Timmy continued. "She leaves her underwear everywhere and that T-shirt she's wearing?" He paused as a slowly sick smiled creep up his lips. "She has been wearing it since two days ago." Raul shrugged, but the tween wasn't finished. " She beats me!"

"Spare the rod spoil the child," The young man said, and Vicky smiled at him all lovingly.

Sighed.

"Raul..."

Timmy gasped at the man. Was the nothing that could cause people to turned against his sitter for once and instanced take his side? Was it so hard so to see some justice done on his behave for all the wrong that the red haired monster had done to him?

Bowing his head, the tween tried one last time. "And she molests me every single night." He said and waited for his claims to be dismissed again. He just never wins.

"Listen, little man; that's not-" The raven haired man begun then. "Wait! What?!"

Quickly, he let go of Vicky's hand and took a step back.

"No. Wait..." Vicky said and all around them a slow mutter become to emerged as customers and employees turned to stared at the red haired woman causing Timmy to gazed up."That's not-"

"I..." Vicky said as Raul looked anywhere but at her. Beside her Timmy gasped in surprised, then a slowly happy smile climbed his lips. Finally!

"Am sorry," Raul said as he turned his line light off. "I am closed."

Vicky gasped at him

"What?! But..." She said looking completely confused and Timmy for a second almost regretted his action, almost. But then he recalled his life with his sitter, and his smile grew.

The store management who had been standing at a cash register or two over approached them, the was something dangerous in her eyes.

"Ma'am," She said once she reached the line Vicky, and Timmy stood at. " You heard the young man. The line is closed."

"It wasn't a few seconds ago." The red hair protested.

"Well, now it is," The manager said, and Vicky scowled.

"Whatever," She said grabbing their cart and begun to head for the next line over however before she could reach the line, the cashier shut her lights and one by one the rest followed suite.

Timmy realizing his mistake turned to the manager, ready to fixed things when he felt strong bony fingers pulled him away from his sitter. Timmy eeped causing Vicky to quickly looked his way.

"What are you doing?" She questioned the older woman as she looked at the fingers griping Timmy away from her to the older woman's face.

"What else?" The manager said. "Protecting this child from your evil ways."

Vicky scoffed, dismissing the older woman statement, then looked down toward Timmy.

"Are you happy?" She said, and the tween flinched then quickly looked away. The manager seeing him do so, stepped forward between sitter and child.

"Am going to have to ask you to leave," She said but Vicky, not taking her eyes of Timmy, replied.

"Twerp! Get over here!" She said. "Or so help me God!"

Timmy, fearing the worst, moved toward his sitter but was pulled back by the store manager.

"Ahh!" He cried out in pain and Vicky hands formed into fists at her side

"Let go of him," She said.

"No." The manager scowled then not turning in any direction spoke. "Tina call child protected services. We have got a code black on our hands."

"What?! No! It's all a -! Twerp!" Vicky shouted then launched for him as Tina, a petite blond, nodded her head and begun to dial in 911. Fearing the worst, Timmy shouted.

"I lied!" And a hushed fell over the store as all eyes turned to look at him.

"I lied." He repeated then begun to cry as a couple of the nearby cashiers tackled his sitter to the ground.

"Am sorry! Am sorry!" He said, and the store manager slowly got down to his level and stared him in the eye. God, how she pitied the poor child.

"Son," She said. "It's okay. It's okay. She can't hurt you anymore. She will be going to a very far away place."

But Timmy just shook his head as his sitter screamed at him.

"I hope you are happy you little piece of -! Let me go! I am going to kill him! I am going to strangle until you are blue in the face! You hear me?! Twerp!"

"Am sorry! Am so sorry..." He said as struggling against the store manager's grip upon him. "I just wanted... I just wanted for someone to be on my side for once. You never let me win! This is all your fault! I hate you!"

The manager raised an eyebrow at the young boy as she let go of him and to her surprised he headed straight for the red haired woman side.

"I hate you!" He yelled at his sitter as he tried to help her pushed of the four large adult men who were currently struggling to hold her down and the store manager just shook her head in disbelief. "I really, really, hate you!"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Day 25

"Alright. Alright good morning," Mrs. Lovejoy said, cheerfully, as she entered her office. Four pairs of eyes, one pink and one blue, turned to look her way and the green haired woman resisted sighing.

"Morning," The person the blue eyes belonged to, a young boy, said as he broke eye contract. His companion on the other hand simple sneered at the older woman.

Mrs. Lovejoy smiled wavered a bit as she broke eye contract with the red haired woman.

"Um...right." She said as she took a seat, set down her cup of coffee and pulled out a pen and paper. "I guess too early. So for the record name and age."

"You," She pointed at the young boy. "Go first."

"Um...well...my name is Timmy Turner, and I am twelve almost thirteen." The boy, Timmy, said, and Mrs. Lovejoy wrote down something on her note pad. Once she was down jolting down her notes she turned to the only other person in the room, beside her and Timmy.

"Name and age." She stated, pointing her pen at the younger woman. The woman simply stared and Mrs. Lovejoy felt her anger raised. She took in a breath and slowly let it out. Her anger disappeared.

"Name and age." She repeated, but the younger woman refused to answer. Mrs. Lovejoy wrote something down, and the boy frowned then sighed.

"Vicky V something," The boy said, and Mrs. Lovejoy turned his way. "She is eighteen."

Beside the boy, the young woman hissed, and Mrs. Lovejoy placed pen to paper and jotted down more notes.

"Alright," She said as she gazed up from her note. "Tell me why you are here?"

"Um..." Timmy said as he looked anywhere but at Vicky. "I..." He paused then continued. "It's my fault." He said and the young woman, Vicky, snorted then rolled her eyes.

Mrs. Lovejoy heard her muttered "how weak" beneath her breath, and she quickly placed pen to paper again. Pink eyes narrowed at her but said nothing. Mrs. Lovejoy ignored her and focused on the child instanced.

"And how is it your fault," She questioned the boy, and blue eyes turned her way.

"I lied." The tween said, his voice barely above a whispered. Mrs. Lovejoy nodded her head urging him to continued.

"And in what way did you lie?" She questioned.

"I..." The boy quickly looked to his right then away. "I told people that my babysitter mo...mo...molested me."

Mrs. Lovejoy raised an eyebrow but held her tongue as the tween continued.

"I didn't mean to," He said quickly as he wriggled his t-shirt in between his hands. "I just...I just ..." He stopped and closed his eyes. He appeared as if he was about to cry.

"It's okay," The older woman flashed him a reassuring smile. "It's okay."

Timmy taking strength from her smile, nodded and continued. "I just wanted for people to finally be on my side for once and not on her side. It's just isn't fair. She's evil, and she always wins."

Vicky, who had been quite up till this point quickly, turned his way, ready to interrupt him. Mrs. Lovejoy, however, intercepted her and asked.

"Win?" She said. "Are the two of you playing a game?"

Timmy frowned then shook his head. "That's not what I mean."

"Then what do you mean?"

"I..." He started then paused then sighed. "That isn't what I meant."

Pen touched paper again.

"I see."

Turning away from the boy, Mrs. Lovejoy turned to the red haired woman. Pink eyes stared back at her, void of all emotions.

"And how do you feel about this lying business?" She questioned the young woman but received not answer. The older woman sighed then wrote something down again.

"You know," She said as she finished her jolting down. "If you do not cooperate neither one of you can go home right?"

Pink eyes narrowed.

"What is the to feel?" Vicky spoke for the first time. "The twerp lied, and I already know that he hates me."

Green brows raised.

"I see." The older woman said. "And why do you think he hates you?"

"He told me so."

Mrs. Lovejoy nodded then turned her gazed to Timmy.

"Did you tell her you hated her?"

Timmy looked away from her and stared down into his lap.

"Yes." He whispered.

"Why?"

Small hands formed and reformed into fists, the green haired woman resisted raising her eyebrow.

"Because she is evil-" Timmy said and before could say anything Vicky spoke.

"How childish." She said then laughed. "Evil? How so? Twerp?"

"You-"

"Do I kill people?" She laughed again, and Mrs. Lovejoy simply watched the two interaction.

"No, but-"

" Do I molest people then? After all, you would know right?"

"I...no...but you-"

"But I what?" She narrowed her eyes and Timmy, flinched, then broke eye contract.

"I hate you." He whispered into the space between them and Vicky snorted.

"What a baby." She said.

"I hate you," She mocked him. "So weak and so useless."

"Shut up!" Timmy quickly turned her way and stood, his fingers clinging and unclinging into fists by his side. Vicky followed suite. The green haired woman was forgotten."I am not weak! Nor am I useless!"

"Yes. You. Are." The sitter said grabbing the tween face as she spoke out her words. Mrs. Lovejoy stood, ready to separate the two.

"Children," She said, and the two turned her way then just as quickly as they stood the two took their seats once more.

"Whatever,"

Vicky rolled her eyes, and the tween groaned then looked away from his sitter. Mrs. Lovejoy wrote down some more.

"I see. I see." She muttered as she too took back her seat as she does the clock by her side ringed.

Ding!

The clock when announcing the end of the session. Mrs. Lovejoy closed her note pad, cleared her throat and addressed the two.

"It seems," She said. "That the two you have some deep seated issues. Why have no one noticed the toxicity of your relationship is beyond me. However, I believed we have made some progress today. Which is always good. But this is far from over and as homework I am assigning the two of you one task; tried to find some sort of good in the flaws that you perceive in the other. That is all."

Mrs. Lovejoy finished then stood.

"Now get out of my office. You both disgust me."

"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Day 30

"Hey," Tootie said as she floated over and took a seat by her ex-crush and friend. Timmy looked her way and the raven haired tween held of flinching. A black circle surrounding eye socket, dead eyes, and a deep slash across pale skin told the young girl all she needed to know. Vicky was at it again.

"Hey Toot," The brunette greeted her as he flashed her an empty smile. Tootie tried to return the sentiment in likewise, smile at him, but her lips refused to move up. Clinging her fists in her lap, the young girl tightly closed her eyes. God, how she hated being so helpless.

"Am sorry," She told him, and he simply laughed. Her eyes opened, and she turned his way.

"What for?" He said, and she flinched. His voice was so cold, so icy, so like Vicky."It isn't going to change things."

Tootie fists tighten in her lap as she tried not to think about what that meant, what he meant.

"I..." She whispered. "I...am stay sorry."

"Whatever," He answered then turned from her, and the tween bowed her head. It wasn't fair. It just wasn't fair. If only...if only...

Silences fell over the two for about a minute or two then...

"What are you going to do, now?" Tootie questioned.

Silences then...

"What can I do?" He answered. "It is all a game to her, and they are all too scared to fight her."

Tootie placed her right hand over his and squeezed. He did not return the sentiment. What was the point? They were empty.

"You can't just..." Paused. "You just can't give up."

"Why not?"

Another silence.

"Because that's not you and because without hope the is no future," Tootie answered but Timmy just laughed as he recalled the past couple of days, when he realized the awful truth. The truth that the was evil in the world and some times evil people win. Because in the end it wasn't how good or kind or just you were that won you things in the world, it was who you knew that mattered.

 ** _"Remember you both have to attend your sessions twice a week," The police office said as they stepped out of the blue van. "Or Mr. Tom is going to be forced to act. He would rather avoid that if possible."_**

 ** _"Of course," Vicky said, her voice void of any emotion. "Will Mrs. Lovejoy stay be handling our case?"_**

 ** _The officer shook his head._**

 ** _"As per your request," He said and the tween that trailed after them felt dread in his soul. "She has been removed. Ms. Penny have instanced been instilled."_**

 ** _Vicky nodded. "Good and the employees at the Food Store?"_**

 ** _"Taken care of. They will be of no bother to you in the future. Frank apologize."_**

 ** _Vicky sneered. "Tell Frank apologizes not accepted. He should have foreseen such an incident and taken precautions."_**

 ** _The officer nodded his head then wrote something down._**

 ** _"What punishment should the organization grace him with for his shortsightedness?" He questioned and Vicky shrugged._**

 ** _"Let Alice decide," She said then paused and turned to the frowning tween behind her._**

 ** _"Open the door," She sneered at him, her tone dripping with venom and the tween simply blinked at her. He was a bit surprised. He had gotten used to her speaking in a sweet voice toward him during_**

 ** _"What?" He said as her words broke into his thoughts._**

 ** _Vicky scowled then rolled her eyes._**

 ** _"So slow," She said then repeated her words slowly. "Open. The. Door."_**

 ** _The office raised an eyebrow._**

 ** _"You have a lot of patience," He observed as he calmly took out a stick of cigarette and lighted it._**

 ** _"Only with him," She answered then narrowed her eyes at the tween. Timmy sensing the change in his sitter mood, gasped as fear griped him and he quickly turned to the officer, seeking help. They had told him if his sitter ever got out of line, if he ever felt as if he was in any kind of danger from her that the office on their case would come to his aid. He felt danger, he knew his sitter ways and he needed help. He waited._**

 ** _"Don't look at me kid," The officer said as he_** ** _simply shrugged his shoulders, looking away from the blue eyes. Vicky watching the exchange laughed, mockingly, and Timmy held off crying. Pressing his lips tightly together, he moved toward the front and began to fished in his pocket for his house keys._**

 ** _Behind him, his sitter and the officer continued their strange conversation as the boy tried to come to grip with what was happening._**

 ** _He did not understand why the officer wasn't doing his job like he was supposed, wasn't protecting him from his sitter, wasn't even pretending to try. However, he guessed somethings never change. He guessed it was all a lie after all. The judge's statement, his conversation with Mrs. Lovejoy. It was all a lie. The officer wasn't there to help him, he was just there to watch, to look the other way and pretend that what the red haired woman was doing to him wasn't happening. To make the media and reporters go away and pretend that the sort of thing happening to him was something that happen else where, in other towns and city and not in the wonderful family oriented city as Dimmdales._**

 ** _A few minutes later of searching in his pockets, the tween paused in his search as he bowed his head and whispered._**

 ** _"I do not have a key," He said and Vicky pausing in her conversation turned his way. She raised a brow._**

 ** _"What?" She questioned and Timmy repeated his statement. Vicky upon hearing him the second time around scoffed then tossed him her own pair. It fell to the ground._**

 ** _"Use mine," She told him and q_** ** _uickly the tween bend over, picked it up and unlock the door. Once the door was opened he stepped to the side to allowed his sitter entrance, felling into old behavior once more. Their time at the dentition center forgotten._**

 ** _"It's open," He said._**

 ** _"Go on head," She told him and Timmy nodded. He entered and the two adults followed after him. They barely made it passed the front entrance when Timmy felt a foot connected with his back and threw him straight across the room._**

 ** _Thud!_**

 ** _He landed against the wall causing him to vomited what appeared to be blood. Vicky stay standing near the house entrance laughed then calmly turned to the officer that had dropped them off and smiled._**

 ** _"Thanks for the ride Peter," She said. "I will take it from here."_**

 ** _The officer nodded his head then turned and walked back the way they had come. Once he climbed into his car, Vicky turned back to the young boy._**

 ** _"Well," She said as she tossed the bag that she had been holding to the side. "That was interesting twerp. Your little lie could have cost me everything." She laughed again as she shut the door behind her. "Good thing I have friends in high places then huh?"_**

 ** _"Now," She said as she approached him. "Let's see how evil I truly am."_**

 ** _Timmy, ears ringing and head spinning, pushed himself up and ran from the room as he finally gasped the conversation that took placed between the police officer and his sitter._**

 ** _"Ahh!" He yelled as he run up the stairs to his room. The was going to be no help coming for him._**

"What future?" He hissed as he removed his hand from her's, turning to the presence. "The is no future. She wins. They all pretend to care for me, but the truth of the matter is that they are working for her." Laughed. "They are all on her side. I have nobody."

Tootie smiled sadly at the young boy.

"You have me," She said, but he just laughed again.

"You know!" He hissed after a couple of minutes of laughing. "I hate her, and I hate all those who stand by and simply watch, even my so call friends and parents. But do you know who I hate the most?"

Tootie turned away from him, a bitter taste in her mouth.

"I hate you the most my conscious. With your talk of love, forgiveness and hope!" He said. "You! Who sits upon your lofty throne and preach about what I should and should not do! Only appearing long, after all, is said and done!"

Silences.

Tootie sighed.

"Am real you know," She spoke up, and Timmy snorted.

"Of course, you are." He said sarcastically then rolled his eyes. He already knew he was crazy, seeing floating people and some times talking items. So what was the point of pretending otherwise?

"Tell me Miss am real. How did you get in here?" Timmy continued as he turned to met his childhood friend eyes and the person that was Tootie flickered. For a moment, a pink haired woman sat in the spot that the raven haired girl sat in then the image disappeared. Timmy blinked, a name on the edge of his mind then it disappeared like the image before him of the pink haired woman.

"You know how" Tootie said, and Timmy simply broke into more laughter then sighed as tears begun to drip down his chin.

"I could kill her you know?" He said after a while covering eyes with his right hand. "Stab her to death while she sleeps. Poison her meals. Even simply push her down the stairs." Giggled. "It would be beautiful seeing her expression of shock at the fact that it was me who took her down as she slowly dies. It would be so lovely."

"That's..." Tootie stood, her voice shaking, as she shook her head. "Sick."

The boy stopped giggling and stared at the young girl.

"What she does to me is sick," He answered as Tootie turned and headed back the way she had entered the young boy room, through his closet.

Timmy refused to watch her go and instanced shut his eyes. A few minutes later his closet down slammed shut, and he stood. Leaving his bed behind, the tween headed out his room.

"Whatever," He whispered then close his bedroom door. No one stood by his side not even his imaginary friend and conscious.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Flashback day 28

She stared up at her new room ceilings, a soft frown upon her lips. She didn't want to do it. She was her own person after all. She was going to achieve her goals without them. She didn't need them or their help. Yet...

Vicky rolled over on the temporary bed that was assigned her and closed her eyes. Yet...she feared that she did needed them, that she wasn't her own person and that without them her goals were never going to be actualized. She was stuck between a rock and a hard place. And she hated it.

"Stupid twerp," She whispered into the empty room. He understood nothing. He was but a silly little brat who only thought of only himself and his needs. He was selfish and self center with a victim mentality. He was a child and she hated him. Yet...

Opening her eyes, the young woman pushed herself up and sat in bed. Yet...as much as she hated him she realized she couldn't lose him. Too much was at stake. Something, something, keep your friends close and your enemies closer.

Swinging her legs over the edge of her bed, Vicky stood. Of course that wasn't the only reason she kept him close and at hand. As much as she hated to admit it to herself, she kept him close because she was afraid. Afraid to embraced her destiny, afraid to become what she was always meant to be. Without him she knew, that she could no longer prolong the future and she hated him for that. Hated that she needed him to hold on to her freedom, needed him as an excuse as to why she could not take up her rightful place. After all she didn't need to be babysitter, her family had enough money to support her. She wanted to be a babysitter. She wanted to stand on her own two feet and achieved something with her own two hands. She wanted to know that what she had was something she achieved on her own not something given to her because of who her birth mother was. But most of all she hated the fact that she was weak like her mother. Like mother like daughter she feared, like mother like daughter.

Running her fingers though knotted red locks, the young woman approached her bedroom door and knocked upon it three times -the signal for her people.

A few minutes later the door opened and in stepped a tall white haired woman.

"Hello my lady," The woman greeted her, bowing her head a bit and Vicky withheld scowling. Who bowed anymore these days? "You called?"

Vicky folded her arms across her middle size chest. "Shut up and take me to Ryan." She told the older woman. "I have a few things that I need to discussed with him."

"Of course most high one," The woman bowed her head again and this time Vicky sneered. What a looser. "Please. Follow me."

Stepping out into the hallways, the red haired woman shut her door and followed after the white haired woman.

As they walked down the dentition halls, people bowed their heads as two woman walked passed them, some whispering a greeting or two. It was strange but Vicky was used to it. The organization protected their own, but most of all they protected their queen. It was why she was housed where she was and not with Timmy in the southern wing, were she belonged.

"Well," The white haired woman said as they paused before a wooden door. "We are here your loveliness." The older woman finished then knocked three times upon the door.

A few seconds later a deep male voice called out. "Enter."

Bowing her head once more, the white haired woman opened the door for Vicky and stepped out of the way.

"Please," She said and Vicky scoffed but entered the office. Once she was fully inside, the door shut behind her and the other woman walked away.

Turning away from the door, the young woman turned her attention to the only other soul in the room. She turned to face Ryan Gold. Pink eyes met brown ones and the two simply stared then getting down on all four the blue headed man pressed his face to the floor in greetings.

"Your excellent," He said and Vicky felt like punching out the older man. "How may I be of assistance?"

Taking a seat in one of the empty chairs before Ryan's desk, the red haired woman sighed in annoyance. This was one of the reasons why she hated the organization, her birthright, they always treated her like as if her shit did not stink. Which was nice in a way but irritating in the long run. She guessed it was one of the reasons her mother had fled the organization many years before and gotten together with her father instanced of marrying the man assigned to her as groom. To escaped feeling like a non-human, to escape feeling more like an object and less like a person with flaws.

"Make the charges go away in regard to the past couple of days" She told him as she leaned forward and took a piece of candy from the bowl upon Ryan's desk.

Ryan getting back on his feet nodded his understanding. "The report shall be dealt with and the judge who issued the statement handle. I shall personally look into can-"

"Whatever," Vicky said cutting him off. "Make sure the kid is put back in my care as well." She finished and the blue haired man raised an eyebrow.

"Am sorry to overstep my boundaries your highness but-" The man frowned. "Why? It is best that someone like him who have costed you much pain be left to-"

"No one asked for your opinion," Vicky cut him off as she stood back up. She was all of a sudden tired. Dealing with her followers was so exhausting, emotionally. "Also get rid of Mrs. Lovejoy, I hate her and she is annoying."

"As you wish," Ryan said then bowed upon more as Vicky stepped out of the office, heading back the way she came. As she when he watched then took his seat once more at his desk a soft frown on his lips.

"Like mother," He whispered after her back. "Like daughter. How weak. How annoying."

Picking up a piece of candy, Ryan placed it in his mouth then grabbed his phone and began to dial numbers. As much as he disagreed with Vicky it was stay part of his job as a member of the organization to obey her wishes.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Day 34

"Go get me a drink," Timmy mocked beneath his breath as he pushed his way though the bodies of sweating, stinking, firework watchers. Upon his lips was a sneer.

"What about what I want?" He hissed as he finally made it to the other side of the football field and joined the snack and drinks lines. Thankfully the line was short and before he knew it he was at the front.

"Good evening and welcome to Danny's snack and drink shack," A pink haired boy greeted him. "How may I assist you?"

"One large cola please," The tween said and the teenager nodded his head.

"That will be $1.46. Anything else?"

Timmy frowned and thought for a moment. He could get himself something. He after all was the one who had when to get the item and he did deserve a bit of a reward for all his hard work. But then he thought better and shook his head.

"No." Timmy said and headed the cashier a ten dollar bill. The older boy shrugged his shoulders and accepted the bill.

"One moment," He told Timmy then headed for the drinks section of the snack bar and began to pour in the drink. A few seconds later he returned and headed the large cup to the little buck tooth boy. "Thank you for shopping at Danny's we live to service you."

"Thanks, " Timmy said then with out a second thought took a quick sip of Vicky's drink and smiled. Yes, he made not be able to buy himself his own drink but that did not mean he couldn't drink some of her's either. Beside he was thirsty and she wasn't going to notice.

Turning around, Timmy headed in the direction he had come from. No more then teen feet forward however he felt thick fingers griped his shoulders and pulled him to the side. The fast movement caused the young boy to trip and fall upon his butt. He almost dropped the drink, almost. Clinging the cup to his chest in order to protect it the tween cried out for help as whoever held him in their grip continued to pulled him backwards. No one heard him for the fireworks display had began over head.

Pow!

Pow!

The fireworks exploded above and laughter and shouts erupted all around the field.

Yelling in pain as he was dragged of the grass area and onto the hard pavement leading into the high school parking lot, Timmy tried to fight his invisible attacker without dropping his sitter's drink. It was off course to no avail.

After a few minutes of struggling to get himself lose from the person pulling him, dragging him, Timmy felt himself stop. The fingers gripping him loosing their grip and he fell to the floor.

Finally able to turned his head, the tween turned around to see who had attacked him. He knew for a fact that it was not Vicky, her fingers were not thick and fat like his current attacker fingers were. He also knew it could not be someone younger then him since whoever it was had been able to pulled his weight even with him resisting.

"Who?" He began as he took in the form of the person before him and felt his blood ran cold.

"Hello Timmy," His attacker said and grinned.

"I...-" Timmy said as he slowly began to back away. "-Francis?"

His elementary school bully smiled at him, his grin never leaving his lips.

"The one and only," Francis said and Timmy couldn't help but ask.

"What are you-"

"Doing here?" Francis raised an eyebrow at the younger boy as he finished his sentence for him. Timmy nodded his head.

"Yeah..." He whispered. He had to staled for time while he came up with a plan.

"Oh you know," Francis said calmly strolling toward him as Timmy backward away.

"I know?" The tween said as he frantically looked from side to side, trying to come up with the best rout and action to to take in other to make it back to his sitter. This was a dangerous situation and he needed to escape. Unlike Vicky who had limits imposed upon her when it came to him, the large boy before him held none. He could kill him if it pleased him and right now Timmy knew his death was high on the older boy's list. One did not put someone like Francis in jail and not expect to be on his death list.

"Yeah," Francis said and with out another word ran straight for the brown haired boy. "Revenge."

Dropping the drink in his hand, Timmy turned and ran. He didn't care anymore at this moment he was willing to take his sitter beaten ten fold then loose his life at the hands of his childhood bully.

The boy however barely made it far when a foot shot forward and tripped him. How had he not see the other person laying in wait? The young boy fell on his face. Above him he heard the sounds of not just one pair of shoes but many and the boy knew he was doom. It appeared Francis had gotten friends while locked up over the last year and a half. It wasn't fair but the young boy refused to give up. So holding of crying, the tween tried to pushed himself up and continued however something heavy landed upon his back and crushed him back down again. The pressure upon his back caused the young boy to cough out blood.

"Is this the loser?" A deep voice asked from above and to his right.

"Yeah," Timmy heard Francis say as someone grabbed him by the hair and pulled him up to his knees. It felt like a thousand fire ants where crawling upon his skull.

"Ahh!" The young boy howled as the group of three, he counted though his watery eyes, laughed. Then he felt hands grabbed his two arms and held them spread out, like as if he was upon a cross. It hurt.

"What do you want to do with him?" A different voice, this time it sounded female, questioned from Timmy's left and the boy noted Francis pulling out what appeared to be a blade. Timmy began his struggle anew and Francis just grinned even largely.

"Make him pay," The older boy said then broke out into laughter and without any farther statements stabbed Timmy straight in the stomach. The cool blade pierced the tween and the boy knew nothing but pain and so he howled. "Make him feel what I felt!"

Laughing without out stopping Francis pulled out the knife and then shoveled it into Timmy again and again.

"You think this is bad?!" The dark haired boy said as he repeated his action and Timmy began to loose conscious from the pain. "Help me! Someone!" The tween called out but it was barely a whisper and he felt so weak, so very weak.

"You think this is bad?!" Above him Francis continued his yelling. He sounded hysterical."You think this is bad?! You think think is pain?! You know nothing! What I have been though- What they made me go though- You know nothing!"

Oh so this is how I die, the tween thought to himself as he began to black out completely. Mind numbed from the pain, voice hoarse from yelling and eyes puffed from crying Timmy blinked one last time and then knew no more.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Day 35

Dimmsdale was a safe place to live, a family value city. Yes the were crimes committed in the city just like in any other cities. Crimes such as looting, rubbery and every now and then a bank stake out but not killing never killing. It was horrifying what had happened because Dimmsdale was a safe place to live. This sort of thing never happened in the peace city.

Pushing his glasses up his noses the police deputy general frowned as he looked over the case once more. Twelve year old boy founded with multiple stabbed wounds in the parking lots of Dimmsdale high school. It was so uncommon. Who would stab a little boy close to death? To the point of him being in critical conditions? Who could do something so unnatural as to harm a child, a little boy at that rate? Who?

Closing the files the man stood, all energy drained from him. He had taken the job in Dimmsdale because he knew it was a safe city to work in as a police officer. Now? Now he wasn't so sure any more. Because if someone could harm a child, aiming to kill said child then no one was safe. And that meant his job just gotten a whole lot harder. Because for the first time in it's history Dimmsdale might actually have a serial killer on their hands. Something no one was prepared for.

XXXX

"Oh my God," Veronica said as she turned up the news report, forgetting Trixie hair for a moment. "That is so..."

"Not cool." Trixie said as she swung her legs over Veronica's bed and moved closer to the television, her hands trembling by her side. It was so strange seeing the boy who once held a crush on her laying in a pool of what appeared to be his own blood.

On the screen the scene changed from the image of Timmy's body to that of a pretty reporter and a tall blue haired boy.

"It was horrible man," The boy said as he explained coming back to his car with his girlfriend and finding the little boy just laying there not moving.

"And of course you call the cops right?" The reporter questioned and the boy nodded.

"Yeah I did but someone else had already called them."

XXXXX

What was her sister doing? How could she let the boy that she love get hurt like this? Tootie wondered as she paced her bedroom floor, tears falling down her chin. It wasn't fair. How could it be him of all people? The were so many other people at that 4th of July celebration yet it was him, her Timmy, that got hurt. It was him that was now in the hospital in critical condition. And where in the world was that evil witch of her sister? No where that was were. No where to be found as usual.

Slamming her fists into her bedroom wall, Tootie screamed. She should have been keeping an eye on him, like she had when they were younger. But she had thought her sister could handle it, could protect the boy if not from her self but at least from every other person who could have harm him. Her older sister was weird that way. Vicky never shared what she considered her's with others and that included someone she dubbed her punching bag. So Tootie had been hopeful that that meant Timmy was protected if not from her older sister at least from everyone else that could do him harm. However she guessed she was wrong. She never should have trusted her love in the care of her sister.

XXXXX

J paced the his bedroom floor, back and forward, back and forward. Upon his bald headed face was a deep frown. As much as he hated the fact that his long time best friend was in the hospital he just could not help but feel more fearful for him own safety then his friends. Why? Because he knew, though he could not proved it, that his buck tooth friend attack had something to do with the recent release of their childhood bully, Francis, and that deeply troubled him.

J stopped pacing and buried his face in his hands. This was his fault and he was scared. This wasn't supposed to happen. Francis wasn't supposed to get out, not for at least ten years anyways. This wasn't supposed to happen and A.J was scared. He had been one of the few among their friends that had encouraged Timmy to set up the dark haired boy and have him locked up for good. Only now it seems that everything was falling apart and Francis knew that he had a hand in his ruination. And A,J was scared because he knew he and Chester were next.


	12. Chapter 12

90 Days Chapter 12

A/N: And I am back bitches! Enjoy. :-)

* * *

She sat outside of the surgery room, face buried in between her palms, struggling not to cry. It was so surreal to have someone as great and loving and overall awesome like her best guy friend, Timmy, be in such a situation as the one he was in at moment. It was heart wrenching because if the was anyone who deserved to stabbed closed to death, Timmy was not said person.

"God," Chloe whispered to no one as fresh tears fell from her eyes. "Why?"

Why would God allowed such a thing to happen to such a good person. Timmy didn't deserved to be stabbed. He just…didn't. What a good soul, a kind hearted soul, like the buck tooth boy deserved was a good life, a happy life, a life that showcased that being good meant receiving good things too. Yet….

Chloe closed her eyes and swallowed back the painful feeling in her throat. And yet…here they were and here her friend, her wonderful friend, laid closed to death door. It really was not fair. And she was starting to wondered if the was a such thing as "good overcoming evil" and if the wasn't then why?

"It really isn't fair," Tootie who sat next to her whispered into the space between them as doctors and nurses rushed passed them and into the operating room. Chloe nodded her head because at the moment she feared speaking.

"He was just so…and now…God!" Tootie continued not really paying attention to her seat mate. "It just isn't fair and you know what…?" She paused then laughed, a sad broken laugh. "It is all my stupid slut of a sister fault!" She finished and Chloe lifted her head to stared at her one and only female best friend.

"Um...how-?" The blond girl opened her mouth to question - because if Vicky was the caused of her Timmy, her best friend, being in the condition he was in she wanted to know. If for no other reason then to stop being the voice of reason between Tootie hate of her older sister and the many things she planned to do to said sister, painful things, in the near future. - but Tootie cut her off as she processed to rant some more.

"I trusted that bitch and looked at what happened! All for some drink she could have gone and gotten herself!" Tootie said and Chloe noted blood dripping down from her closed fists and into her lap. Grabbing the dark haired girl hand, Chloe unlocked her fists and gently begun to speak to her.

"It's um... okay," She said though she did not believed her own words because seriously nothing was okay. Timmy was upon death doors at the moment, at any moment his lights could go out and he could die. However she knew it was best to lie then state the truth, after all she was helpless to help one best friend but she wasn't incapable of helping another even if it meant lying to her. Her dark haired friend needed to clam down or the blond feared she was going to do something foolish.

"It's okay," She repeated again then slowly patted Tootie hand, a soft but empty smile on her lips.

Tootie glanced up from her clung fists and looked up at her friend, finally noting her presence, and the dark haired girl blushed. In her anger she had forgotten were she was and who she was with. Chloe hated her used of "bad words" and so she felt a bit guilty. She had promised to watch her language after all. Yet….

Yet she felt justified in the used of her language. Her older sister didn't deserved any less harsh of words. If it had been someone else who Tootie was cursing off maybe but not Vicky, not her sister. And like that her anger resurfaced.

"No." Tootie said removing Chloe hands from on her own. "It is not okay."

"Toots," Chloe tried again, always the peacemaker. "Please. I am sure um...-" She paused took a steady breath then continued. "I am sure your sister had not anticipated this happening. She seems very protective of Timmy from what I have glances of them even if the way she interacts and treats him is questionable."

She finished with her best smile, hoping against all hope her friend could clam down. And her plan would have worked had it not been at that moment that the devil herself appeared, approaching them.

"Vicky" Chloe whispered and regretted it as Tootie's head quickly whipped around and toward the direction Chloe was facing. Beside her, Chloe felt Tootie body become ridged.

Vicky ignored them both and simply walked passed them and into the operation room. Chloe noted that her right arm was bleed, the was a limp to her steps and her physical appearance a mess. The red haired woman appeared to have been in a fight, a fight she won but suffered heavy damages.

And yet… Chloe frowned as a thought whispered in the back of her mind. And yet she had come straight to the Timmy's operation room instead of going to get herself fixed up.

"Fucking whore," Tootie said breaking the silence that had descended upon them and Chloe knew all her endeavors to clam the other girl was lost.


	13. Chapter 13

90 days

Chapter 13: Day 35

He was floating and where ever it was that he was float in was dark and cold and very noisy. He hated it.

"He's going into critical," He heard someone, a deep male voice, stated.

"What should we do doctor?" A different voice, also male, questioned and Timmy wondered if Vicky lift the television on again while watching "All My Doctors". It wasn't the first time the red haired woman had done so and he doubted it was going to be last time. The older girl was just too irresponsible to do anything else. Old habits died hard after all.

 _She is so annoyingly lazy._ _Sometimes wondered if I am the adult in this relationship. Haha who am I kidding am the babysitter and she is the child. And not because she is incapable but because it pleases her to be a useless piece of shit. F-ing woman child. Just like every adult in my life, unreliable and a disappointment. First my so call parents leave me every single time, never believes me and is just overall useless. But at least I know it is not due to an evil intention on their part. They just can't help the way they are. Sadly. Sometimes I wonder if they are even my parents. Are they even my parents? I could be adopted..maybe…But enough about my parents! At least they do not intentionally plan evil for me. Vicky on the other hand… She is purposely evil towards me. What a bitch. I hate her. Why is she evil to me? Why can't she do her job like she is being paid to and take care of me? I need taking care of…I am a child. I need…Why won't she…I need…Can't she see? I know she sees it. Unlike my parents I know she sees it. So why can't she…? I need…Oh God! I hate her!_ He thought to himself as he tried to pushed his eye lids opened and wake up so that he could off the annoying television that was making him think things he did not to. _I hate her. I hate her. I hate her._

To his surprised he found that he could not moved, nor could he opened his eyes. His body he found refused to obeyed him and do as he commended.

"Deep breaths Jones. We are-" The deep male voice, the doctor Timmy was assuming, said then paused and the tween frowned or rather tried to frown and found he couldn't.

 _Well this is annoying_ , the brown haired boy thought and made to tried again at opening his eyes but paused when he heard a voice spoke up from his right then he felt something cold and bony touched him.

"I won't do that if I was you," The person the voice belonged to said. "You might actually separate your soul and your body for good if you continued putting so much pressure. I mean it really is not yet your time and I really do not want to have to go though all the paper your sudden death would required."

Then he felt the cold bony fingers, he assumed it was fingers, touched the area between his eyebrow and something like electricity shot though his body then the fingers withdrew.

From the television set, Vicky's show, he heard the doctor called.

"Again!" And another bolt of lighting danced though his body followed by the feeling of finally being free then he found him coughing and the coldness, numbness, residing back to God knew where and the voices - the one he had thought were coming from a television set- grow closer and louder.

Then a bright light engulfed him and his eyes opened.


	14. Chapter 14

90 days

Chapter 13: Day 35

"He's regain consciousness!" One of the doctors shouted causing Vicky to lift her head and looked in the direction of the operating table surround by doctors and nurses. Upon her face was an expression of shell shock. She had thought she had lost him. But he was awake.

She couldn't believe it but he was awake! The twerp was awake! Letting out a breath she never knew she had been holding in, the red haired young woman smile in relief. She had been so worry. Oh so worry. God, if anything had happened to the boy she knew her credibility as a babysitter was ruin. Then were would she had been? How was she to make any sort of money with no skills or at least skills the general population recognized. And if she couldn't make money how was she to make her dream of being rich and ruling over others, controlling them, become a reality without help from the organization? How was she to control her own destiny with her own two hands if she couldn't make money?

The smile slowly slide of the red haired woman face and was replaced by a scowled. Her hands in her lap begun to formed and reformed into fists as her eyebrows knitted together.

That stupid little brat! If only he had listen to her none of this would have happened. If he wasn't so weak that attacker never would have taken him down. If he had been her, he would had won and instead of him being in the hospital his attack was going to be the one in his place instead. This was why she hated his gust for. This right here! He was too weak and soft and didn't even see it. He didn't see the danger he was in. He was so stupid! If he had listened to her and actually worked toward becoming strong none of this would have happen. None of it! This was all his fault!

Closing her eyes and drawing in a deep breath Vicky stood. She needed to get away. She needed some fresh air and fast or she was going to regret the next five minutes. Flashing one last look at the operating table, the red haired woman turned and headed away in the opposite direction. She needed some air. She needed someone sort of distance between her and the twerp. He just regain consciousness, he didn't need to lose it again. They would call her if they needed her. She needed some air, some sort of distance between him and her at the moment. Or she was…she was….

She pushed the operating room double doors aside and stepped out into the hospital halls. Not stopping she continued on, heading for the outside.

Behind her she heard her younger sister yelling out her but she ignored her and continued on her way. She needed to get away.

Xxx

Her Timmy was awake. He woke up. He came back to her. Oh what a wonderful day it was. She felt like leaping for joy, grabbing someone spinning them in a circle and kissing them! Her Timmy was awake!

"He's awake!" Tootie shouted as she spin around in a circle with Chloe, laughing for joy. "He's awake! He opened his eyes!"

"I know!" Chloe shouted back, dancing with her best friend. It was a joyfully, wonderful day. It was one of the best days of her life.

"I will never let him go again." Tootie continued promising both herself and Chloe. "I will keep track of him from now on and never trust my irresponsible sister with him ever again. She had her chance and she blow it. Oh My God! He is awake! He opened his eyes!"

"I know!"

Xxx

"This just in folk," Chet Ubetcha said on the television. "Timmy Turner the boy who was attacked during the firework's display for 4th of July has awoke . I repeat the little boy that was attacked during the 4th of July firework's event have awoke. Back to you Peter."

Sighing with relief that her crush was stay alive and kicking, Veronica finally flipped the television to a different channel. Behind seated upon Veronica's living room soft, Trixie rolled her eyes.

"Finally." She muttered, upon her lips was a soft joyful smile, then quickly sent a tweet announcing the good news to her followers.

Xxx

"Did you hear?" Chester said excitingly over the phone. AJ didn't know why he was so excited. Timmy being awake changed nothing. Francis was stay out the and between the time Timmy told the police what happened and them doing something, the bald headed boy feared their childhood bully was going to get them by then. The justice system was slow.

"Yeah. I heard." AJ muttered a reply, too stress out about the situation to be happy that his friend was awake. Because what good was that going to do? They were dead men walking as long as Francis was stay at large.

"Yeah. He awoke! Isn't this great! He awoke!" Chester continued and AJ image him smiling that wild happy smile of his. His friend was so simple at times it hurt. "Isn't it great?"

"Yeah. Great." The bald boy deadpan, regretting picking up Chester phone call. He had a headache. He didn't have time for this. He needed to think, to calculate and prepare for their bully. He knew between the three of them he was the weakest physically and if Timmy got taken down so easily, he knew he really did not stood a chance.

A pause fell upon them then…

"You don't sound happy." Chester said and AJ rolled his eyes.

"Yeah."

"Why?"

Pause.

AJ sighed.

"Francis is stay out there."

Another pause.

"Oh right." The was another silence and bald headed boy knew his friend was thinking then.." Francis. No need to worry. Timmy is awake now and so he is going to tell the police about Francis. No big-"

"-And how long is that going to take?"

"Well not that long. I mean-"

"-How long is not that long? A month? Six months? A year?" AJ found himself shouting. "Do you know how long it takes for the system to actually get moving?! Do you know-"

"Whoa calm down. I mean cops get the bad guys all the time and beside it is not like-"

"-Good bye Chester." AJ said cutting off his childhood friend, he pressed the end talk button on his cell phone and sighed. He really had no time for this. Sometimes he wondered why he remained friends with Chester at all.


End file.
